


Lo que queda

by Xelipoops_Español (Xelipoops)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 7th season-ish, Allura's POV, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelipoops/pseuds/Xelipoops_Espa%C3%B1ol
Summary: Cuando una de las misiones empieza mal, y termina mal.
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lo que queda

Si Allura tuviera que hacer una lista de las cosas más difíciles que ha hecho en su vida, pelear en un vestido ocuparía uno de los primeros lugares; entre derrotar a Zarkon y decirle a Coran que su mostacho no le queda bien.  
Realmente, nadie esperaba que los Galra atacaran aquí. Ni los habitantes del planeta, ni los paladines que estaban de visita en su ropa casual.   
"Al menos tenemos nuestros bayards" pensó, mientras desarmaba un par de robots con su látigo. Un pequeño alivio en el caos que era ese día.   
"¡Allura, a la derecha!"  
Allura se agachó, esquivando el golpe, y descabezó al robot con una potente patada.  
"¡Gracias Pidge!"  
Allura se concentró otra vez en el puente que estaban defendiendo. Era una de las tres entradas a la ciudad. Por suerte, tenían suficientes paladines (y compañía) como para defender todas. Cinco humanos, tres alteanos, un Galra y un lobo espacial tenían que servir para defender el territorio; debido a que, desgraciadamente, los leones habían quedado varados en las afueras de la cuidad, con un pequeño ejército de drones entre ellos y sus paladines.   
Pero esto de pelear sin armaduras, sin comunicaciones, sin escudos siquiera; era malo. Estaban en serio riesgo de resultar malparados por algo que en otra situación no sería más que una mera inconveniencia. 

Mientras trataba de destruir al robot número ochenta del día, un rugido potente sacudió la tierra. Era un llamado desesperado, el lamento de un animal herido.  
Allura se dio vuelta a tiempo para ver el León azul causando el desastre del año, rugiendo a viva voz y pisoteando todo enemigo que estuviera cerca. Mediante su vínculo mental, podía sentir las emociones que emanaban de la gigantesca máquina: dolor, pena, una tristeza tan profunda que era casi incomprensible.   
A la vez, el León Rojo se desactivó, y levantó su campo de fuerza. Allura no necesitaba una conexión mental para saber lo que eso significaba.  
-¡Pidge! ¡¿Puedes contenerlos por tu cuenta?!  
Pidge la miró como si estuviera loca.  
-¡Son un millar, princesa! ¡Me aplastarían en minutos!  
-¡Entonces explota algo! Envía una señal a los demás para que alguien venga a ayudarte. ¡Tengo que ir con Lance!  
Pidge miró al León ahora inactivo, con la cara de alguien que sabe que le aguardan malas noticias. Luego devolvió su atención a la amenaza constante de los drones y asintió.   
Allura se deshizo de los robots más cercanos y salió corriendo hacia la próxima entrada de la cuidad. Incluso si tenía la suerte de no encontrar ningún dron en el camino, tardaría minutos enteros en llegar. Minutos que podrían decidir el destino de Lance.   
Sacudió la cabeza e intentó alejar esos pensamientos negativos. Concéntrate en el ahora, se dijo. Aun así, procuró correr un poco más rápido. 

Casi a mitad de camino, se encontró con el primer dron. Caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la cuidad. Y si ese dron había logrado entrar, quería decir que la defensa de una de las puertas había caído.   
Allura derribó al robot con un gusto amargo en la boca, y siguió corriendo.   
Encontró un par más de drones en el camino. El resto debían haberse dispersado por la ciudad. Los destruyó casi en autopiloto, concentrarse en no perder un segundo más de la cuenta.

Finalmente, llegó a la entrada. No veía a Lance en ningún lado; pero a la distancia, podía ver a los Leones otra vez.  
El león rojo seguía inactivo, y el león azul había optado por salir a volar por su cuenta; disparando a todo lo que se viera púrpura en el cielo.   
Allura ignoró los rugidos que seguían llegando en su cabeza, y corrió hacia donde había una mayor concentración de drones destruidos. Seguramente, en algún lado...

Ahí estaba. Lance, el primer piloto en encontrar su nave. Él que abandonó todo lo que le importaba por una guerra para la cual no estaba preparado. Un adolescente que había salvado el universo más de una vez.   
Ahí yacía, en una esquina de una ciudad de un recóndito planeta, rodeado de los restos de los mismos drones a los que se había enfrentado cientos de veces. Acurrucado sobre sí mismo, como si lo hubieran pateado fuera del camino. Cubierto en su propia sangre. E indudablemente muerto.

Allura se tapó la boca y contuvo el impulso de vomitar. No sabía si las náuseas venían de la macabra escena frente a ella, o la mera idea de vivir en un mundo sin Lance. A quien ella había ignorado tan insistentemente al principio; sólo para encontrar todo lo bueno en su persona cuando ya era demasiado tarde.  
Como fuera, no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo, porque más drones se acercaban.  
Sin molestarse en contener las lágrimas, sacó su lazo y se preparó para pelear.  
No le importaba que fuera inútil. No le importaba que fuera más lógico reagruparse y evacuar la cuidad.   
Porque tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver si querían acercarse a lo que quedaba de quien alguna vez fue su familia.


End file.
